


【Good Omens】8 shots

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Vexatious, emotional abuse (perhaps), quarrel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是吵架，是正经的吵架，不要抱有什么奇怪的希望点开知道七夕发这个很吊诡但写了出来就发吧也许是恶魔的无理取闹也许不是，看每个人的理解有点虎头蛇尾，也有点不明所以，还是看每个人的理解
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】8 shots

·

8 shots. 是Crowley能一次性灌下40度以上高度酒的数量。

标准不是他有没有醉，而是他的胃受不受得住，他还能不能以人类的姿态走直线。

恶魔是不可能醉的，这是一切的基础。

·

疫情开始以后，黑蛇就和他的天使住在一起，理由是：三月，英国刚刚对瘟疫这件事重视起来的时候，他的那栋高级大平层公寓的住客里莫名被查出一个阳性确诊。他尽管十分怀疑是地狱里的某位好同事坑害他，但终究事出突然，他没法细究。考虑到自己的人身自由和被扯进伦敦医疗卫生总局可能会出现的数不清麻烦事，他在得知消息后的1秒里就抹消了自己在这间公寓的生活痕迹，家具都蒙上白布和一层厚灰，似乎这只是某位资本家的仓库兼投资用房产。至于黑蛇本人，则驾着老宾利磨蹭到苏活区的A.Z.FELL.Co旧书店门外，给Aziraphale打了个电话。

自然地，三月的天使爽快地答应了。

也自然地，考虑到伦敦市政的慵懒特性，Crowley公寓门口那有着医神蛇杖的封条也被贴了7个月之久。

他与Aziraphale的确是深到不行的深交，是就差血浓于水那样的六千年交情，但和天使住在同一屋檐下其实还是头一次。同样，也是头一次，在天使的书店里呆了那么长的时间。

习惯上，人类称婚姻有七年之痒。黑蛇本以为自己与天使也需要等到七千年之痒之类的，可万万没想到，仅仅七个月，那伯牙子期高山流水般的交情就破了功。

人类的俗话也没有说错，距离产生美。对身处对立阵营的一对知音而言则更是如此。

·

—— 1 shot. ——

一开始一切都挺正常的，甚至完全是挚友间的理想状态。黑蛇打通了电话，天使爽快地答应；后者放下电话看到老宾利在门外，欢欢喜喜地迎接Crowley进来。Aziraphale给了他一间卧室的钥匙，还啰哩吧嗦地说了很多苏活区小街巷停车的注意事项。

什么问题都没有。

除了那间卧室根本没有打理过，堆满了旧报纸，也积满了灰。黑蛇自是没有在意这一个响指就能解决的事，天使看到如此惨状说的一声：“抱歉，我忘记收拾了”，也情有可原。

·

—— 2 shots. ——

现在想来，事情开始变得不正常的开始，似乎是Aziraphale在黑蛇去述职报告的时候私自动了他卧室里的东西。

尽管那并不是什么大不了的事情：天使只是要将一些还未归类的旧书在这间卧室放一些时日，便挪动了他的两盆一人高绿植；但忍无可忍的问题出现以后，对一只开始生气的恶魔而言，所有的过往经历都是可能的诱因，就算这也许是来自地狱的无理取闹。

没办法，他是只恶魔，他没法控制他自己。

或者说，要是他真的有忍耐这个技能，他也犯不上被Lucifer的一份午间活动邀请就骗下了硫磺池。更何况，认真地说，Crowley觉得自己对天使已经的的确确很包容了，无论是作为朋友，作为伴侣，还是单纯地作为一名定期帮写天堂公文抵租金的房客。

而且，他不想承认，他真的不想承认某些事情。

It hurts.

·

—— 3 shots. ——

黑蛇有时会想，是不是因为自己是个恶魔的关系，所以天使从来不听他讲话。

细细想来，从以前开始就是，Aziraphale有哪次是好好听自己讲话的呢？关于他的事情，那个天使什么时候关……哦，圣水那件事，尽管弛豫时间长了些，但天使还是放在心上了的。不过更多的时候，只有关系到天使自身的事，好像那个家伙才会把他的字眼给认认真真放进脑袋里。

住在一起使这感觉愈发明显。

就算是臭老九Shadwell也从来没有在同一件事情上重复问过他四次，还是一天之内，还是同一个问题：

“你把那本写满了脏话的错版圣经放哪儿了？”

而Crowley连那玩意儿的一个边边角都没见到过，他对撒旦发誓。

·

—— 4 shots. ——

有些好心的地狱同僚也提醒过他，不谈Aziraphale是天堂众一员的问题，他的单箭头过于明显，也从来没有哪个恶魔像他心这么大的，天使的各种奇怪癖好他都能接受。

然而，时间长了，旧书店乱糟糟的环境也开始挑战黑蛇的底线。

喉管已经开始有点烧得慌，嘴唇也微微发麻。这灰雁伏特加并没有人们说得那么好，酿造酒精愣是吃出了工业食用酒精的味道，拿出它无非是因为四次元小仓库里亨德里克金酒和单一麦芽威士忌没有了。

他平时也不敢一次性喝这么多。威士忌要加冰，亨德里克一定是做金汤力，伏特加则是和别的各种兑一兑。蛇的消化系统其实很脆弱，完全没法像天使和人类那样瞎折腾。

但是，他想引起天使的注意，他想让天使好好听一下同居者的诉求。

至少，把夏日晚间木地板缝儿里的蟑螂老鼠清一清。他是条蛇，夜晚的窸窣声响他全都听得见。

·

—— 5 shots. ——

“咚。” “咚。” “咚。” 缓慢却有规律的撞击声，头盖骨隔着薄薄的一层额面皮撞击墙面。

Crowley也不是很明白自己在做什么，他想引起天使的注意，他不知道用什么办法才好。

他想和天使好好谈谈，他得和天使好好谈谈。

就算是自己提出的事情，最后也会被Aziraphale牵着鼻子走；而Aziraphale提出的所有“请求”，伊甸之蛇都会接受。因为他爱着这个天使，或者更现实点说，因为他目前寄人篱下。

黑蛇不是没有试着去沟通过，沟通是很重要的，他也知道。但有些冗长的逻辑论证总是会被天使打断，然后扯到别的话题，本来想说的事情被忘得一干二净；好不容易扯回来，天使又会奇妙地让话题踩上西瓜皮，从苏活区的东面滑到苏活区的西面；如果得幸Crowley依然把话题给拦下来让其回到正轨，天使也总是一边看书一边听他说话，嘴里“嗯”、“嗯”、“嗯”地应和。

他一开始还以为天使是听的，但时间长了，他才意识到天使对他讲的其实根本不感兴趣，纵然他只是想和Aziraphale商量一下同居时遇到的问题：

“看完的书收拾收拾好，至少把居家动线给留下啊。”

“Gabriel和Sandalphon过来时通知我一下，我就不出来了，免得尴尬。”

“别太依赖奇迹了，报销很麻烦你又不是不知道。”

一楼地上依旧堆满的书，大天使过来时依旧烧得慌的圣洁气息，每个月依旧透支得借黑蛇奇迹度日的奇迹账单。

那个人，其实鲜少听过自己的言语。

他觉得自己像是Aziraphale的保姆，却又憋屈，毕竟对方也好歹是个上万岁的、具有自主行为能力的成熟天使了，为什么自己要像个老妈子一样追在她屁股后面团团转呢？

只是因为现在自己住在A. Z. FELL. Co.，所以自己不得不管吗？

天使真的理解自己吗？就算是圣水那时，他也只把话听了一半就气鼓鼓地离开了。至于80年代的那个保温杯，也许只是对二战时期救书之恩的等价交换罢了，至于自杀的担心……恶魔不知道，也许现在他的自杀念头比维多利亚时期更甚也说不定。

“咚。” “咚。” “咚。” 缓慢却有规律的撞击声，这是个很疼的笨办法。有时，不知是没控制好力道还是刻意为之，撞得重了，后脑便会传来一阵漆黑的波浪，沿视神经传回瞳孔，每一个下一秒可能就再也看不见第二天的太阳。

天花板上的石灰扑簌簌落了下来，一楼的书架掉了几本书，木头椅子脚摩擦地板发出吱呀声响。

是的，这成功引起了Aziraphale的注意。

·

—— 6 shots. ——

六杯烈酒下肚，他开始有点头晕，空荡荡的胃袋也被酒精烧得生疼。圣水下肚是不是也这么疼呢？黑蛇不免如此思考。

毕竟，一个月前，他一不小心碰到了放在外面的驱魔书，没法变回人型好几天；毕竟，一周前，他差点儿就摔进书堆里天使没整理掉的天堂通信法阵；毕竟，就在刚才，他试图放掉天使忘记处理的泡澡水，却发现自己的右手被溶成了骨架。

稀奇的是，又是圣水，让他和Aziraphale产生了难以和解的矛盾。

天使明显不知道发生了什么，也没有意识到那个让黑蛇忍无可忍的问题，更没有察觉到这缓慢却有规律的撞击声背后的委屈。他试图让Crowley停下，但后者还是执拗地把自己往浴室的瓷砖上撞。

“Crowley！发生了什么？你别这样，先停下，先停下，疼。”

“你没有察觉到你做的事情么？！”声带振荡所形成的事象根本不似黑蛇自己的声音，像用粗粝的砂纸磨过，是受伤野兽的嘶哑咆哮，拼尽全力守护这旧书店中属于自己的小小一块地盘。

天使茫然以对。

恶魔大笑起来，不知是哭着笑还是笑着哭。他记不清这天晚上对Aziraphale说了什么，他只记得自己对天使吼了。他一向和天使说话没大没小，但从未对天使吼过。

·

—— 7 shots. ——

“不是，你慢点说，说慢点。我们得沟通不是吗？”

“ ** 我 _ 说  _ 过 le 啊！ ni 有  _ 哪次  _ shi 听 的 ma ** **？！** ”声音变得乱七八糟，叫嚷声夹杂着喉音，恶魔都分不清是兽性的一侧在说话还是理性的一侧在说话。

然后，他听到了“啧”的一声。他希望这是幻觉，但七杯烈酒下肚的他已经有点分不清了。

“你这样，我怎么和你讲话嘛！”

恶魔再次大笑起来，也许是在Aziraphale面前第一次笑得像个反面人物。

“ **我** **_ bu  _ 这样，你 会 听  _ wo  _ ** **讲话吗？** ”

然后，他一股脑儿地，把这七个月来，包括六千年来所有的不满一股脑儿地倒了出来，疯狂地嘶吼着、叫嚣着呕了出来。

接下来的事情，Crowley都记不太清了，他只记得天使拍着他的背脊让他把胃里不舒服的酒水给吐个干净。他还想喝，但被天使拦下了，他甚至想对着那灰雁的玻璃瓶吹，可与工业酒精颇为相似的气味让他作呕，恶魔还是满上了一个shot。

还有，他记得天使说了这么一句话：

“我知道你在意，但我没想到你这么在意。”

天使就是天使，真是高傲的动物。六千多年来，如此思绪第一次浮上心头。

·

—— 8 shots. ——

第八杯烈酒下肚，黑蛇知道自己不能再喝了，但甩开天使晃晃悠悠走回卧室的时候，除了人形躯体有些不受控制，他的理智还是清醒的。恶魔是不可能醉的，要记住这一点。

后半夜，胃里翻江倒海，酒劲儿也开始上头，伊甸之蛇从未如此狼狈过，那吐出来的透明液体不知是送下去的伏特加还是空空如也的胃里反出来的胃酸。他不知道自己又是如何从卫生间回到卧室，只知道第二天早上醒来，有好多地上堆着的书被打翻了，右手的骨骼白得晃眼。

从这一天起，Aziraphale没再和Crowley说过一句话。

·

一开始恶魔是有些不习惯的，天使就在眼前，叫名字对方却完全不答应，连喜欢吃的可丽饼也不答应，纵然一日过去，一楼放着的外卖盒子已经变成了空的；但是回过神来想想，Aziraphale也的确有道理生气，毕竟是天使在这特殊时期给了他一处落脚之地，黑蛇本来就不该多抱怨什么。

可Crowley作为一名恶魔，他又觉得自己应该抱怨些什么，不管他和天使的关系有多好，天使也不该成为拴住自己的枷……

从什么时候开始，自己是这么想的了？从什么时候开始，自己觉得像是欠Aziraphale似的倒贴不停了呢？从和天使住在一起开始吗？好像是和天使住在一起开始的。更何况，要说谁欠谁，也许天使欠他更多还说不定。

他有错吗？他不觉得自己有错，但这是身为恶魔的自大感也说不准。

他没错吗？他自是希望如此的，但Aziraphale生气了，而原因自然出在他身上。

黑蛇心里盘着这样那样的念头，直到市医疗卫生部给他发了邮件，告诉作为业主的他，他的房产可以重新使用了。

他盘算着离开，但不知该如何向Aziraphale开口，便终是闭了嘴，把医疗部的邮件转了一份给天使的邮箱。走的时候也只是说了一句：

“我走了。”

不知怎地，Crowley想通了很多事，天使不会主动找他的，从前也是，现在也是，以后也是。不是原不原谅的问题，而是无论他们两个之间发生了什么，天使都是高傲的动物，他们不会低下他们高贵的头颅。所以，只能恶魔凑上去，像尽心尽责的房地产销售员，无论他们两个之间发生了什么。

但是这次，他看了看自己依旧白骨森森的右手，他不想道歉。

·

过了不知道多久，黑蛇公寓里的答录机响了起来，伴随着“咔哒”一声的模式切换，机器中传出熟悉的圣洁声线：

“那个，Crowley啊，是我，Aziraphale……那个，有件事情……”

“苏活区被划成重点区域了对不对？”公寓的男主人不知从哪儿窜了出来接过电话。

“你怎么——”

“新闻上都报了，先说好，”旧书店的老式电话听筒里传出指尖敲桌面——不耐烦的声响，“我不会让你过来住的。绝，对，不，会。”

“可，可他们要把我书店封了啊！”

“贴个封条罢了，又不是一把火烧了。”

“Crowley。”

“……”

“Crowley。”

“……”

“Crow——”

“行了行了，你赶紧过来拿钥匙。”

黑蛇看了看自己的酒库，还好，威士忌和金酒都还有库存，所有的灰雁伏特加都被他给扔了。

·

—— END ——


End file.
